A collection of artistic media such as ceramic tile, cloth, photographs, or glass can be assembled to create a larger work, such as a mosaic or collage. The collection provides a mixture of shapes and textures that cannot be achieved in a conventional flat medium, such as a painting or a photograph. However, once the work is assembled, it is typically static. That is, the color of the individual objects does not change, and the overall shape of the work remains the same over time.
By incorporation multiple electrophoretic elements into a single work, an artist can create a work that incorporates a variety of colors and shapes, but the resultant work can change also change color (on demand) after it is completed. Additionally, three-dimensional objects with multiple layers of electrophoretic materials can be constructed that appear to move, grow, and shrink with time as the state of the electrophoretic media is varied. Works may also include some combination of layered electrophoretic elements in addition to other conventional media, such as glass, tile, paper, stone, wood, or cloth.